As regards controls in so-called short circulation of a paper machine, paper properties are controlled at present for example by adjusting the white water total consistency through adjustment of the flow rate of the retention agent. In such a case, the result of the measurement of the white water consistency forms the basis for controlling a retention agent pump or valve in order to adjust the flow rate of the retention agent to be supplied. Further, in the prior art the ash content of paper is controlled by measuring the ash content for example from the finished paper with a measuring beam and/or by measuring the ash content in the headbox and/or the ash content of the stock and by controlling the flow rate of the filler to be added to the stock. The basis weight of the paper is controlled by means of stock flow control, which also takes into account changes in the stock consistency on the basis of total headbox consistency and/or a measurement result obtained from the measuring beam on the basis weight of the paper. Each control operates independently regardless of the other controls. Such an arrangement is disclosed for example in the reference "Lyhyen kierron sakeussaadot, AEL/INSKO P906202/96 V, Nokelainen J., 1996" (consistency controls in the short circulation). Controlling one property also affects other properties; for example variation in the amount of retention agent and/or filler affects the basis weight, and therefore one or more controls are adjusted to operate so slowly that they do not interfere with the faster controls. Such a slow control cannot naturally compensate for rapid changes occurring in the property it controls. On the other hand, for example during grade changes the controls are carried out at consecutive stages and therefore the total time required for the changes is rather long. The situation is especially difficult with paper grades having a considerable ash content or with paper grades utilizing coated broke, which means that the papermaking process will be subjected to problems with the ash due to variation in the amount of broke or in the ash content of the broke, since in such a case changes in the amount of retention agent strongly affect the paper ash content and, correspondingly, changes in the amount of filler strongly affect the white water consistency.